


Happily Ever After

by Catleya



Category: Bella Hadid and Liam Payne, Zarry - Fandom, zayn and harry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catleya/pseuds/Catleya
Summary: They say, Married life is the most happiest stage of being in a relationship.And yes, Harry believes in it since he can see that his parents are happy after 25 long years of Marriage. And when his boyfriend of 3 years, Zayn Malik asked him to Marry him, Harry couldn't be more happier. Wedding preparations are in place and friends are celebrating not until someone came to crashed it.Will Zayn and Harry surpass the obstacles before they'll get married or call off the wedding?





	1. Author's note

Hey guys! Yes! I finally finished my new AU and I'm gonna share it with you.

Sooooo I think it'll be a short fic? Since every chapter has short words but we'll see.

This story is originally from my wattpad account. You could also follow me there: MissCatleya


	2. PROLOGUE

Zayn's nervously shaking.

This is the day that he'll ask his boyfriend of 3 years to Marry him. Everything was in place, the venue, the food, the ring, the only missing is his courage and strength to ask Harry.

"Oh come Zayn! Man up! Relax! This is the day!" Niall said, Zayn's bestest friend in the whole world. He's the owner of the restaurant that Zayn is at right now.

Zayn smiled at Niall "Yes! I can do this Ni. I can do this" Zayn said as Niall patted his shoulder "That's right! You've been preparing for this for a year now. You can do this. Just take a deep.......breath" Niall suggested as Zayn did what Niall told him and he exhaled.

Zayn smiled at Niall "Thanks Ni" Zayn said as Niall smiled "No problem buddy" he said. And after their talk, Niall take hold of his earpiece on his ear, listening and then he look at Zayn "Show time" he smiled as Zayn nodded and took another deep breath and exhaled.

Zayn waited for Harry at the center of the whole restaurant.

The people are less because it's a weekday and Zayn is thankful that it is because he hated crowds. As Niall left, Zayn's now preparing to meet Harry. And when Harry went inside, Zayn's heart beat quickened seeing his beautiful boyfriend wearing a simple white silky polo, three buttons opened from the top to expose Harry's chest and his bird tattoos, matched with his black tight skinny jeans that are hugging his long legs and of course, his black boots.

Harry is all smile when he saw Zayn, waiting for him at their table. As Harry reached their table, Zayn stood and led him to his sit, opposite to him "Hey Babe" Harry greeted as he kissed Zayn's lips and sat at the chair that Zayn held out for him.

Zayn then smiled and went back to his seat "Wow, we're having something special today? It's a weekday but we're having candle light dinner?" Harry said as he chuckled and Zayn just gave out an awkward laugh.

Harry looked at him suspiciously "What's wrong Zaynie?" Harry asked concerned as Zayn stared at his green eyes "What?" Zayn naively asked "You're not your usual self?" Harry raised his brow as Zayn gulped.

Usually, Zayn's the cheery one on their relationship but not this time "I'm fine" Zayn answered as Harry take hold of his hand from the table "Trouble at work?" Harry sweetly asked as Zayn smiled and shake his head "Everything's perfect, love" Zayn answered as Harry let go of his hand and smiled back, grabbing the napkin and placing it on his lap.

Niall then came to view "Good evening Sirs, today, we've prepared a special meal for you two" Niall smiled as Harry chuckled "Niall! What a surprise, you're our server for tonight?" Harry asked as Niall grinned at him "Yes I am Sir Styles. First, let's start with wine shall we?" Niall then snapped his fingers are the waiters appeared and poured them red wine "Château Margaux red wine. Your appetizers will be served in a while" Niall smiled as Zayn thanked him and left.

Harry looked at Zayn "Even the wine's special. I wonder what you're up to Mr Malik" Harry said as he sip his wine. Zayn just smiled and sipped his wine in silence.

The appetizers are now served as Zayn and Harry dig in and talk about stuff at work.

Zayn has his own art company that caters Mural paintings, interior designing and portrait sketching while Harry works as a real estate agent from his father's company "And yeah, I missed doing this with you Zaynie" Harry smiled as Zayn agrees.

Lately, both of them are busy with their work that they barely see each other. But this time, Zayn will make sure that he'll spend the rest of his life with Harry. The main courses of the meal are served as the couple continued to eat and talked.

Zayn's really looking forward to the dessert. And when Niall served them their lava cakes for dessert, Zayn's all nervous again. Zayn told Niall to stuffed the Ring inside the lava cake. And when Niall put their cakes, Harry is all smiles "Oooh lava cake! My fave!" Harry's eyes sparkled as he grabbed the small spoon and dug in.

Zayn prays that Harry won't eat the ring.

As Harry is happy digging in his lava cake, he noticed that there's something hard just hit the tip of the small spoon. Harry tilted his head to the side as he hit it again. Then scooped it up and saw a silver ring. Harry gasped and that's the cue for Zayn to kneel.

He stood and went to Harry and take his hand. Harry's eyes widened seeing Zayn kneeling with one knee "Harreh, we've been together for 3 years and 4 months. And those years, I've been so happy. But tonight, will you make me the happiest man on the entire universe? Will you marry me?" Zayn asked looking straight at Harry's eyes.

As Harry's eyes waters and he smiled widely with his dimples out "Of course Zayn! I love you! Yes! Yes!" Harry answered as Zayn's heart beat fast, he said Yes! Zayn grabbed the ring from the spoon and wiped it with wet tissue that Niall prepared and inserted the ring on Harry's left ring finger. And After that, Zayn stood and hugged Harry so tight whispering "I love you Harreh"

And Zayn was indeed that happiest man that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // A/N: yey! prologue's up! What do you guys think so far? Been imagining that this will happen to Zayn and Harry. My heart! 💕
> 
> Thank you for the read! Spread love and not hate! 🌻
> 
> \- the CAT xx


	3. CHAPTER 1

"OMG CONGRATULATIONS HARRY!" Gemma squealed when he entered Harry's condo that morning.

When she opened Harry's condo, she immediately rushed at Harry's room and jumped in his bed up and down.

Harry groaned "Gemma! Please! It's early in the morning!" Harry said as Gemma giggled and sat at the edge of the bed "It's already 11am silly!" Gemma said as Harry's eyes bulged and he immediately sat on his bed "What?!" He looked at his led alarm clock and saw that's already past 11am.

Harry swung his legs out at the edge of the bed and stood and frantically grabbed his towel "Where are you going?" Gemma asked "To shower of course! I'm late" Harry answered as Gemma laughed "You look cute when you panic" Gemma said as Harry stopped his tracks and look at Gemma "And what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the office?" Harry asked.

Gemma is the head of the marketing team at their Dad's company.

Gemma gave a shrug "Well, I've asked dad to give us both a day off because you've just got engaged last night! OMG!" Gemma squealed as she stood and grabbed Harry's hand and look at the ring "Look at that beauty!" Gemma awed as Harry smiled "Yeah, who would've thought that Zayn will ask me to Marry him" Harry said as Gemma nodded "Uhuh! And I'm excited for your wedding! Now, go shower and we'll meet your wedding planner!" Gemma said as She pushed Harry towards his bedroom bathroom.

After showering, both Gemma and Harry went to see the wedding planner.

They waited at one of the well known restaurants in New York "The wedding's planner a girl?" Harry asked Gemma as she nodded "Yes! She plans celebrity weddings and she's the perfect planner for you" Gemma said "Well, I was thinking that we'll just have a small wedding and—"

"Nonsense! Every wedding should be special! And she's here!" Gemma barged in and wave a hand at the woman who entered the restaurant. Harry looked at the woman who has short black hair, has a sexy body build and bright silver eyes.

She approached them and smiled "Harry, this is Bella Hadid also, my friend. Come sit Bella" Bella smiled as she sat beside Harry "Hi Harry" she greeted as Harry smiled back "Wow, you have very beautiful green eyes" Bella said in awe as Gemma cleared her throat. Bella coughed and face Gemma "Anyway, As soon as I heard that Gemma's brother is getting married, I immediately cleared my schedule for you" Bella squealed "This is my first time planning a gay wedding. A new challenge" Bella added as Harry gave out a crooked smile.

After meeting Bella, Harry decided to visit his boyfriend. Or should he say, his fiancé.

He brought chocolate frappe and some doughnuts from Starbucks and drove off to Zayn's office. It's only a small space office good for 30 employees but even though Zayn has a small spaced office, he has many clients. Everybody loves Zayn's designs and his artworks.

Harry parked his car and balanced the frapped and doughnuts in his hands and opened the car door and hopped out. He walked inside and when the employees saw him, they smiled "Sir Harry! Congratulations!" Kendall greeted, one of Zayn's interns as Harry smiled "Thanks Ken" he said as Kendall blushed. More of Zayn's employees encircled Harry saying their regards and congratulating him. Not until they heard someone clearing a throat.

They looked at Zayn who's leaning his side on his glass door "What's happening here? Did a celebrity came by?" Zayn joked as his employees started to dispersed.

Harry looked at Zayn looking handsome on his simple maroon hoodie, black skinny jeans and converse shoes. Zayn smiled at Harry as Harry went to him "I'm sorry for interrupting but I bought doughnuts" Harry said as Zayn reached for his waist and pulled him closer "You're not an interruption" Zayn whispered. They were about to kiss when Zayn realizes that they're outside his office.

Zayn then pulled Harry inside and closed the glass door and the blinds. Harry put the frappe and doughnut at Zayn's desk. Suddenly, He felt Zayn's arms snaked on his waist as Zayn settled his chin on Harry's shoulder.

Harry gave him a kiss on his cheek "Hi" Harry greeted as Zayn smiled and kissed his cheek, lingering his lips there "I've met our wedding planner" Harry said as Zayn stepped back and Harry turned around and face him. He wrapped his hands on the back of Zayn's neck. Zayn stepped closer, inches away from Harry "So? How was it?" Zayn said, giving Harry a lazy nose to nose as Harry giggled "She's great. She knew everything. She's an expert" Harry responded as Zayn leaned in closer and kissed Harry's soft lips.

"I want you to meet her too. Plan our wedding together" Harry said, running his thumbs at the back of Zayn's neck that gives shivers on Zayn's spine "That would be good" Zayn answered as Harry smiled "Great! Now, have some doughnuts" Harry let go of Zayn and went to his chair and opened the box of doughnuts.

Zayn grabbed one and took a bite.

Harry stares at Zayn.

He couldn't believe that he's marrying Zayn Malik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // A/N: Chapter 1! So guys, I want you to know that I only have a little bit of knowledge when it comes to weddings soooo, don't believe everything I put in here. It might be wrong info. Lol 😂
> 
> Zayn and Harry are a fluff couple 💕
> 
> Thank you for the read! Spread love and not hate 🌻
> 
> — the CAT xx


	4. CHAPTER 2

Flashback

Zayn and Harry met at an art gallery, 3 years ago. Harry was 21 years old and Zayn was 22 years old. Harry was with his boyfriend back then which is not Zayn.

Harry's relationship was on the rocks that day because he caught his boyfriend cheating on him. He called his boyfriend to talk at the art gallery because his boyfriend loves art.   
And maybe taking him to the place he love will save his relationship.

Harry loves his boyfriend so much that he doesn't want them to end just like that. You see, Harry's boyfriend that time was his college roommate. They bonded, got to know each other and fell inlove. And Harry thought that he was his happily ever after but he thought wrong.

As Harry is waiting for his boyfriend, He's been reflecting if he still need to keep their relationship. Harry loves him so much that's why he's still fighting.

"Babe, sorry I'm late!" Harry heard as he looked at his boyfriend who has light brown hair and blue eyes, and he's catching his breath.

Harry smiled "It's okay, It's no—" Harry's smile turned into a frown when he saw something on his boyfriends neck. His blood boil and he feels his chest clenching "Where have you been?" Harry sternly asked as his boyfriend looked at him with a confused face "What do you mean?" He asked as Harry is now close to crying.

He pointed at his boyfriend's neck "Who is it this time Louis?" Harry's voice cracking as Louis's eyes widened "Uh—" Louis tried to hide his kiss mark using his scarf "This is nothing—Harry! Where are you going?" Louis asked as Harry walked past by him.

Louis followed "Harry, talk to me. Come on, where are you going?" Louis asked again. Harry doesn't want to talk him, he wanted to get out of this place, away from Louis.

He's done.

Done with him.

Harry's crying now as he past by the paintings. He can now see the exit but Louis grabbed his hand and spun him around "Hey Babe—"

"We're finish Lou" Harry snapped as Louis's blue eyes widened "What?" Louis said "I'm done with you. I'm done with your filthy attitude!" Harry said, almost a shout as the other people are now starting to stare at them and that includes Zayn. Louis reached for his hand but Harry brushed his hands off "I'm breaking up with you" Harry finally said as he turned around and walked off.

He walked towards the exit of the gallery leaving Louis petrified.

Harry is now walking alone towards the park. He doesn't want to go home just yet. He wanted to get off the anger and heartache he feels so walking it off will help.

He just hopes it will.

This is not what he expected his night will turn out. He was expecting that after the art gallery, they'll have dinner and maybe a little make up sex but nope, its not happening. Harry's eyes are now crying. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that.

Harry was loyal and faithful to Louis but he didn't returned the favor. He's all flirty and slutty and banged every beautiful human he'll see.

Harry sat at the bench as he cried all the pain he felt. He covered his face with his palms as he let out all his anger and all the hurt that Louis had caused him. When suddenly, someone tapped his shoulders and Harry was expecting that it was Louis "Go away Louis!" Harry shouted as he look at the person who tapped him.

His eyes widened seeing a guy with a jet black hair, has beautiful lashes and hazel eyes.

The guy raised his hands as Harry wiped his tears with the back of his hands "Sorry, I thought you're someone I know" Harry mumbled as the guy lowered his hands and handed Harry a handkerchief "Here—" the guy said as Harry looked at the handkerchief and back at his hazel eyes "Uh, I saw you at the art gallery and followed you here, making sure you're alright?" The stranger said as Harry gave him a suspicious look "I'm Zayn. Zayn Malik" he said with a little smile as Harry sniffed "I'm Harry Styles" Harry answered as Zayn smiled "Okay Harry, take this handkerchief and wipe those tears away" Zayn said as Harry slowly grabbed Zayn's handkerchief and wiped his tears "Whatever happened in there, it'll pass" Zayn said as Harry looked at him "I don't know if the pain will pass" Harry answered back as Zayn stared at Harry.

Zayn was captivated by his green eyes, they're so beautiful, the color of nature "Trust me Harry, it'll pass. Time will heal the pain" Zayn smiled at Harry as Harry slowly formed a small smile.

That's how they met.

After months of being friends, after months of helping Harry moved on from Louis, Harry finally realizes that he likes Zayn Malik.

Harry confessed first, saying that he's falling for Zayn. And of course, Zayn made sure that he'd finally moved on from Louis and he believe Harry when he said that he's now moved on.

They've become boyfriends and after three years, Zayn popped the question.

End of flashback

Harry's smiling looking at his silver ring that Zayn gave last night "Babe?" Zayn asked as Harry blinked and look at Zayn "You were saying?" Harry asked as Zayn smiled and went to him "I've been calling you like many times already, what were you thinking?" Zayn leaned his hips on the edge of the glass table.

Harry stood and wrapped his hands on Zayn's waist and leaned his cheek on Zayn's shoulder "I'm just thinking how lucky I am to be your fiancé" Harry whispered as his breath is fanning on Zayn's neck.

Zayn put his hands on Harry's waist "I am the lucky one Harreh" Zayn responded as Harry look at him "Because I fell inlove with the most kind hearted and beautiful person like you" Zayn smiled as Harry's heart thumped.

Zayn Malik never fails to make Harry weak in his knees.

Harry leaned in and kissed Zayn's lips, sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // A/N: Ugh! Tooooo sweet toooo sappy! Lol! Zayn's the savior! Louis, what a douche. Why do you think good hearted people are always the ones getting hurt? Do yout think they deserved it?
> 
> Spread love and not hate 🌻
> 
> — the CAT xx


	5. CHAPTER 3

"So after Meeting Bella, I'll go to Gucci for my wedding tux" Harry explained to Zayn as they're now driving towards Starbucks where they'll be meeting Bella.

Zayn nodded "Can't we get the same wedding tux?" Zayn asked as Harry chuckled "Love, you know what they say, it's bad luck to see your soon to be husband in wedding tux" Harry answered "I thought its bad luck to see the bride in wedding dress, it doesn't apply to us, unless you're wearing a gown" Zayn playfully wiggled his eyebrows at Harry as he chuckled "Trust me, it applies to all those who wants to get married" Harry responded as he made a left turn "Okay, we're here!" Harry called out as he parked his car and turned off the engine.

Zayn and Harry went out their car and went inside Starbucks.

As soon they're inside, Harry looked for Bella and he saw her beside at the corner of the room. Harry take hold of Zayn's hand as they walked in hand towards Bella and looks like she's busy with her clear file "Hi Bella" Harry greeted as Bella looked up and gave out a bright smile "Harry! Good to see you again!" She said as she stood and look at Zayn "Omg you must be Zayn!" She cheerily said as Zayn smiled at her "Uh yeah, Hi" Zayn offered his hand to shake as Bella shake it and let go.

Then they sat on their seats "Would you like to order something?" Bella asked Harry as Harry looked at Zayn "You want something Babe?" Harry asked as Zayn smiled "I'll order, I know what you want" Zayn said as he kissed Harry on his cheek before leaving.

Harry dreamily sighed as he look at Bella who's blushing "Bella? Are you okay? Why are you all red?" Harry asked as Bella look at him "Its just soooo sweet! You both deserved to be happy!" Bella said as Harry chuckled "Thank you Bella, and I hope he's my happily ever after" Harry answered "He will be. You're getting married to him! Isn't that your happily ever after yet?" She asked as Harry smiled "I just hope it will be" Harry answered. Bella then shrugged "Lets not think about that. Think about this!" Bella laid out her clear file on the table as Harry looked at it "First, we'll wait for your husband soon to be and then you have to pick out your wedding theme!" Bella explained as Harry nodded.

Zayn went back with coffee in his hands "Here you go love" Zayn said as he put the cup in front of Harry "Thank you Babe" he smiled as Bella squealed that startled Zayn, he looked at Harry "She's fangirling Babe, you'll get used to it" Harry said as Zayn nodded.

"Okay, I want you guys to pick a theme for your wedding. Here are some samples. And I'll also show you what I picked for you" Bella said as she grabbed something from her bag and showed it to Zayn and Harry "I've picked out a floral wedding for you two, so what do you think?" Harry studied the theme as he look at Zayn "What do you think Zayn?" Harry asked as Zayn shrugged "Yeah, I think its perfect" Zayn answered as Harry smiled at Bella "I think floral wedding is alright" Harry said with a smile as Bella smiled back "Lets go to your venue........"

After how many hours later, they bid goodbye to Bella and will continue the wedding plans tomorrow.

Harry dropped Zayn off at his office "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Harry smiled at Zayn as Zayn smiled and leaned in, capturing Harry's lips. He kissed him sweetly at first but then, passionately. Zayn held Harry's neck as he pulled him towards him. Zayn licked Harry's lips as he opened up and their tongues dueled.

Zayn won and sucked Harry's tongue, tasting all of him. They parted when they needed some air to breathe. Harry leaned their foreheads together "I love you Zayn" Harry whispered as Zayn smiled and kissed him again but sweetly this time "I love you too Harreh, so much" Zayn answered back.

Zayn got out of Harry's car as he wave a hand and smiled. Harry then wave back as he watched Zayn got inside his office and he drove off.

Everything's just perfect. Or Harry thinks it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> / A/N: Bella is me in this story! Fangirling and stuff. Ohgod! Chapter 3! What do you think so far? I really love Zayn here. He's so inlove with Harry and Harry is too. God, perfect boyfriends! Lol!
> 
> Spread love and not hate 🌻
> 
> — the CAT xx


	6. CHAPTER 4

It was the weekend as Zayn and Harry decided to stay at Zayn's cozy apartment.

They were cuddled up on Zayn's Queen size bed as Harry is on his side, his head on his chest and his hand on his stomach, lazily drawing small hearts "Babe?" Harry spoke as Zayn slowly opened his eyes "Hmmmm?"

"Do you want to get matching tattoos?" Harry asked as Zayn put his hand on Harry's curls and played with it "Sure, how about you? Do you want to get one?" Zayn asked as Harry smiled and nodded "It will be sweet don't you think?" Harry asked as he keeps on drawing small hearts on Zayn's topless body "What kind of tattoo do you want?" Zayn asked as he wrapped his arms on Harry's shoulders.

Harry thought for a while and he smiled.

He shifted his body and lied down on his stomach, his face looking at Zayn "I want a heart" He smiled with his dimples out. Zayn tilted his head to the side "A heart?" Zayn asked as Harry nodded "Yes! A heart! I want your heart to be place on your hipbone" Harry said as Zayn chuckled "Why my hipbone? Of all the body parts, why there?" Zayn raised his brows "It's just......it's sexy when you put it there" Harry slightly pouted as Zayn sighed and leaned in to Harry to give him a nose to nose "Okay okay, whatever you say" Zayn said as Harry smiled and pecked his lips "Where do you wanna put your tattoo?" Zayn asked as Harry shrugged "I don't know yet. But I'll make sure it will be heart" Harry said as he went back on lying to where he was before.

"I'm excited. We'll find an expert tattoo artist" Harry smiled as he laid his head on Zayn's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

—•••—

"Zayn and I talked about having a couple's tattoo" Harry said to Gemma who's sitting at the long couch.

They're at the Gucci, trying on some beautiful tux "Ohhhh that's sweet. What's your design?" Gemma asked as Harry smiled through the mirror "A heart" Harry simply said as Gemma cringe "Just a heart?" She asked as Harry nodded "Yeah. Its like, our simple symbol of our love" Harry responded as Gemma wanted to laugh "Okay that's soooo cheesy!" Gemma said, suppressing her giggle.

Harry rolled his eyes "Zayn agreed to it" Harry sat beside Gemma "Agreed to what?" Both Harry and Gemma flinched hearing Bella "Bella, when did you get here?" Harry asked as Bella sat beside Harry "Just now. What were you talking about?" She smiled "Harry and Zayn are getting matching tattoos" Gemma said as Bella squealed "That's cute! Oh! I know someone! He's really good!" Bella excitedly said as she fished out her phone on her pockets "My boyfriend's friend is a tattoo artist, he'll give you discount if he knows that I recommended you" Bella showed Harry her phone "Green eyes? That's his name?" Harry asked as Bella laughed "That's the name of his tattoo parlor. I'll tell him to book you and your fiancé" Bella then focused herself on her phone.

After tux fitting, Harry went back to work.

He did some contract checking and after that, he went to Zayn's apartment.

Harry knocked and when Zayn opened the door, Harry smiled "Harry, hey Babe" Zayn led him in and kissed him on his lips "What are you doing here Babe?" Zayn asked as Harry grinned "Get dressed, we'll going to get out tattoos!" Harry excitedly said as Zayn chuckled "Okay, wait here" Zayn said as Harry nodded.

After Zayn showered and got dressed in his simple white tee, he wore his black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and black combat boots "Lets go Beb" Zayn said as Harry squealed "I'm excited" Harry grinned.

The tattoo parlor is located at Upper east side of Manhattan.

Harry parked his car and got out. He looked at the sign 'Green eyes' in led lights "Is this the parlor?" Zayn asked as Harry nodded "The name's green eyes" Zayn read.

Harry take Zayn's hand as both of them got inside. The bell from the door ring as they got inside "Good evening!" A perky girl greeted them as Harry smiled widely "I'm here to get a tattoo. Name's Harry Styles" Hearing his name the girl's eyes lit up "Ah yes! Sir Liam told me about you!" She squealed as Zayn looked at Harry "Liam?" Zayn asked "Uh yes, you must be Harry Styles?" A buff guy with brown hair and brown eyes appeared from the curtains.

Harry smiled "Hi, yes I am. And you are.....Liam?" Harry asked as the guy smiled "Yes I am, Bella's boyfriend" Liam said "Ahhhh you're her boyfriend! Nice meeting you! Uh this is my Fiancé, Zayn Malik" Harry introduced as Liam looked at Zayn "Nice meeting you, and congratulations on your engagement" Liam smiled as the girl squealed "Ohmygosh! You're getting married?!" The girl said as Harry smiled "Forgive her, she's a bit of a fan of gay couples. Uh please, right this way" Liam said as he led Harry and Zayn further inside the shop.

"My partner and I are the ones who run this business" Liam spoke as both of them eyed the tattoo photos from the walls "Wow, your tattoos looks beautiful" Harry complimented as Liam nodded "Thank you, most of the works are from my partner and you'll meet him now. Come this way" Liam then slid the curtain as they saw a man sitting behind the tattoo chair, his back on Harry and Zayn "Hey Louis, we have a client" Upon hearing Louis' name, Harry's heart beat quickened.

The man turned around and when he face Harry, his eyes widened and Harry's heartbeat is now pounding so hard on his chest as he saw those blue eyes again "This is Louis guys, my business partner" Liam smiled as Harry gulped and tightened his grip on Zayn's hand.

It can't be! He can't be seeing him now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> / A/N: I just wanted to insert Zarry's matching heart tattoo. It's so beautiful. Anyway, ohgod! What happens to Harry now?
> 
> — the CAT xx


	7. CHAPTER 5

Harry's heartbeat quickened as he saw Louis again.

He's still has those blue eyes that can see right through you.

Louis smiled seeing Harry but he frowned when he saw Harry's hand holding someone else's. He looked at Zayn who's tightly holding Harry's hand "Hey" Louis greeted as Harry didn't greet back. He just looked at him.

Zayn was the one who answered him "Hi, I'm Zayn Malik and this is my Fiancé, Harry" Zayn said as he stared at Louis, he looked familiar.

It's like he saw him somewhere before.

Louis eyes widened as he heard the word Fiancé. He stared at Harry "Fiancé?" Louis asked with a bitter sound as Zayn pulled Harry closer to him "Uh yeah. Is there a problem?" Zayn defensively asked as Harry look at Zayn and put his free hand on Zayn's chest, calming him "Yeah, so Harry, Louis will tattooed you and I'll work on Zayn" Liam said as Harry's eyes widened "What?" Harry asked as Zayn looks at Harry, he looks troubled "Lets get to work then" Louis said with a smirk as he sat back down.

Zayn put his hand on Harry's cheek as he made him face him "Are you okay babe? If you don't wanna do this, its fine" Zayn said as Harry gave out a small smile "Its okay. Lets just get this over with" Harry said as Zayn planted a soft kiss on his forehead as Zayn let go of his hand and went to Liam.

Harry stood there for a minute, not sure if he'll approach Louis "Standing there won't get you tattooed Harry" Louis said as Harry blinked and cleared his throat.

He slowly walked towards him as Louis stared at him "Sit" Louis said as he's preparing the needle and ink. Harry slowly sat on the chair "What's your design?" Louis asked as Harry stared at him.

Wow, it has been 3 years since he last saw him.

He still looked the same but he's more cuter now "A heart tattoo" Harry answered as Louis raised his brow "A heart? A simple heart? Like—" Louis drew a heart shape in the air as Harry nodded "Yeah, a simple Heart tattoo" Harry said as Louis shrugged "Okay, where do you wanna put it?" Louis asked as Harry pointed at his arms "Here—" He said as Louis sighed "You put weird tattoos in different places Harry" Louis said as Harry started to pulled his sleeved up and Louis started to tattooed Harry.

"You look good by the way" Louis spoke as Harry looked at him "So good that I still want you" He added as Harry bit bottom lip "I named the shop after you, you know" Louis said as his eyes focuses on Harry's arm.

Harry's heart pounded "I named it Green eyes because that's what I love about you, your eyes" Harry's eyes widened as Louis looked at him for a brief second as he went back on tattooing him "Louis, its been years, you should have gotten over me" Harry said as Louis shake his head "I just missed you" Louis answered as Harry's breathing hitched "So, you're getting married to that Tan skinned man huh?" Louis said, almost a spat as Harry rolled his eyes "His name's Zayn and yes, I'm marrying him" Harry said in a serious expression "Does he treat you right?" Louis asked as Harry's eyes glared at him.

All his memories of heartache he felt before from Louis came back.

Harry's jaw clenched "He treats me right and he's better than you are! Now finish the fvckin tattoo! I can't bear to see your face any longer!" Harry spat as Louis was speechless.

After their tattoo, Harry looked at it "Harry—" Louis started as Harry stood from his seat "Thank you, I like it. And don't talk to me again" Harry said as he left Louis.

He met Zayn by the door. Harry smiled "Let me see" Zayn said as Harry showed him his tattoo "Oh we really matched! But mine is on my hipbone" Zayn smiled as Harry take hold of his hand "We could go now, I already paid" Zayn said as Harry nodded.

Harry didn't bother looking back because there's nothing to look back.

All he need is right beside him, his fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> / A/N: Oooooooh Louis still loves Harry. What will Harry do now? Fight for love or give in? Ha! Louis is such a douche bag in this story.
> 
> Spread love and not hate! 🌻
> 
> — the CAT xx


	8. CHAPTER 6

Harry had been busy lately.

Balancing his work and wedding planning. Harry's also forgetting his meet up with his ex boyfriend last week. He can't believe that he saw him again. After three years!

He's still the same though, blue eyes, light brown hair and has his cute smile. But no! Harry shouldn't be thinking too much of him because he's getting married with the most gorgeous and beautiful man on the whole world.

Louis is nothing compared to Zayn.

Harry sighed as he put down his cup of coffee on the marble table. He's at his condo, reviewing some contracts. He wanted to sleep but he can't because he needs to finish all the contracts. He was focused on his reading when someone knocked. Harry perked his head up as he look at the time—it's already close to 12am, who could be up at this time to visit him?

Harry heard the knock again as he dragged his feet towards his door. Maybe its Zayn who will surprise him? Harry smiled at that thought.

When Harry opened his door, his smile faded as he saw those blue eyes "Louis?" Harry softly gasped as Louis smiled at him "Hi Harry" Louis gave out a small smile as Harry held the doorknob tight "What—what are you doing here?" Harry asked as Louis stared at him.

Harry stood there, waiting for his response but Louis just stared at him "Lou? Hey?" Harry said as Louis blinked "You still looked beautiful Harry" Louis said as Harry gulped "Please leave Louis" Harry said softly as he closed the door but Louis stopped it by his hand "Harry please, I just want to talk" Louis said as Harry looked at him, thinking if he'll listen to Louis.

Harry sighed as he opened the door wider to let Louis in. Louis smiled as he went inside, roaming his eyes "Wow, nice place" Louis said as Harry closed the door "Do you want anything? Water? Juice?" Harry asked as Louis turned around and look at Harry "I just want to talk to you and say—" Louis paused as Harry waited to finish his sentence "I'm sorry Harry. For what I did to you in the past" Louis said as Harry's eyes widened "I'm sorry for hurting you, for taking your love for granted" Louis added as Harry's heart beat fast "Why, why are you saying all these now?" Harry asked "It's been 3 years Lou" Harry added, looking at Louis and his eyes are close to crying "Harry I know but I'm still— hang up on you" Louis said as Harry swallowed his saliva that's been stuck on his throat "I still uh—I still love you Harry" Louis finally said as Harry's breathing hitched "No! I want you to get out, I don't want to see you again Louis. I'm getting married and I don't want any drama before my wedding" Harry said as he grabbed Louis's arm and pulled him towards the door.

Harry opened the door and let Louis out.

"I. Don't. Want. To. See. You. Again" Harry said as he slammed the door shut. Harry leaned his forehead at the door as his tears finally dropped.

Just in one snap, all the pain and heartache came back.

—•••—

Zayn knocked on Harry's door. He's worried because Harry hasn't been replying to his texts and answering his calls. So he went to his condo.

Zayn then grabbed the spare key that Harry gave to him in just in case of emergencies. Zayn opened the door and went towards Harry's room. As he opened his door, he saw Harry lying on his bed, covered in his duvet. Zayn took off his shoes and slowly climbed on the bed and lied beside Harry, settling his hand on Harry's waist, pulling him close to him "Babe? Babe? What's wrong?" Zayn softly said as He slowly removed the duvet from Harry's head "Babe?" Zayn said again as he kissed his temple, lingering his lips there.

Harry shifted his body as he turned to Zayn and looked at his hazel eyes.

Harry then removed his arm out of the duvet and wrapped it on Zayn's waist, hugging him tight, his head settling on Zayn's chest. Zayn's a little startled though, But he didn't ask. He just hugged Harry "Babe? Are you alright?" Zayn asked as he ran his hands on Harry's arms.

Harry buried his face on Zayn's chest. He's thinking if he'll tell Zayn about Louis. But no, he won't tell Zayn because he doesn't want any trouble. He doesn't want Zayn to think anything right now but their wedding. Harry looked up to Zayn as Zayn looked down at him "I love you Zayn" Harry whispered as Zayn smiled and kissed his curls "I love you too Harry" Zayn responded.

And that's enough for Harry.

No Louis can ruined whatever he and Zayn has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // A/N: whoaaaaa! Bastard Louis! Actually, I wanted to tell you guys that eveyrtime I was writing Louis's part, my heart really ache lol! Just because I despise guys who cheat. I hate them. They're assholes. We women or should I say, all of US deserves true love.
> 
> Aww, Zayn and Harry are just a fluff couple in this story. I'm inlove with their relationship.
> 
> Spread love and not hate! 🌻
> 
> — the CAT xx


	9. CHAPTER 7

Its been months passed and Harry's still busy with wedding planning.

He and Zayn hadn't talk much for this past months because of their busy schedule. They would text each other and sometimes, Zayn would visit Harry, bring food and a little cuddle and then left. Harry's okay with the set—up though.

He'll have more time with him when they're already married.

"So, everything's in order. The theme, venue, your bridesmaids, flower girls and your cake. All we need is the ring Harry" Bella said as Harry look at Bella "Oh right. Don't worry, I'll talk to Zayn about it" Harry answered as Bella squealed "Excellent!" Bella said as they continued talking about the preparations.

After that, Harry went to Zayn's office. He went inside his office and seeing Zayn wasn't there, he waited and sat on his chair and spin himself as he looked at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and think of things.

Things like Louis coming back and his wedding.

No, Louis isn't gonna ruined his wedding. He loves Zayn and only Zayn. His heart only beats for him and only him. And without Zayn in the past, he wouldn't have moved on. He wouldn't have fallen inlove again. His chair stopped spinning when Harry opened his eyes and looked up.

He saw a Beautiful smiling man "Were you having fun?" Zayn asked as Harry sighed and smiled back "Hi" Harry said as Zayn grabbed his hand and pulled Harry up.

He put his hands on Harry's waist and kissed his lips "Babe?" Harry cooed as Zayn looked at him with fondness "Yeah Harreh? What is it?" Zayn asked as he brushed Harry's curls "We're going to buy our rings today!" Harry excitedly said as Zayn chuckled "Sure, we'll buy today?" Zayn asked as Harry nodded and smiled with his dimples out.

So Zayn and Harry and went out to get their rings.

They went to the Harry Winston's jewelry shop to choose their rings. Harry's all smiled when he went inside. He really like choosing rings because him and Zayn are fond of rings.

They hold hands as they walked inside the shop "This is it Zaynie. I'm so excited!" Harry said as Zayn kissed his cheek "I am too Babe, let's go" Zayn answered as they look at the rings inside the glass counter "Hello Sir, I'm Thea, how can I assist you?" The girl with a beautiful smile that has dimples too, like Harry smiled at them "We want a wedding ring, a simple one. A silver or gold?" Zayn said as he looked at Harry "You want silver or gold?" He asked as Harry smiled "Your pick" Harry answered as Zayn smiled at Thea "Silver wedding rings please" Zayn said as Thea nodded.

And when she got back, she laid out the available Silver rings as Zayn and Harry stared at the beautiful rings "Look Babe, this one! Its beautiful" Harry smiled as he grabbed the silver rose ring "Yeah, I agree, its beautiful" Zayn said as Harry smiled at Thea "We'll take this one" Harry smiled as Thea nodded "Now, all I need are your ring sizes" Thea said as both Zayn and Harry followed her.

After choosing their rings, Zayn and Harry are happily walking in the busy crowd at New York "We'll have lunch and I'll take you back to your office" Harry said as Zayn nodded "Okay Babe" Zayn responded.

They were happily walking when someone bumped into Zayn "Sorry mate" Harry looked at the guy as his eyes widened "No problem mate" Zayn replied as the guy stared at Zayn "Hey! You're that tattoo artist" Zayn said as Harry gulped, not here too!

"Uh yeah, You're Zayn right? I'm Louis" Zayn nodded "And hey Harry, nice seeing you again" Louis smirked as Harry nodded as acknowledgement. And Zayn seriously saw this man before. He looks really familiar.

"So yeah, we'll see you Louis, bye!" Harry said as he pulled Zayn with him. Zayn was a little worried with Harry though. Ever since they got their tattoo, he'd been acting strange.

Both of them reached Niall's restaurant and Niall greeted them with a happy face "Hey lads! Welcome!" Niall said as he led them to their table "I'll call a waiter for you guys okay? I'm kinda busy at the kitchen" Niall said, pouting as Zayn smiled "No problem Ni, and Thank you" Zayn said as Niall nodded. And minutes later, a waiter came to get their orders. After ordering, Zayn look at Harry who's avoiding his gaze "Babe?" Zayn called as Harry looked at him "Huh?"

"Is there something the matter? You've been kind of Off ever since we got our love tattoo" Zayn said as Harry's eyes widened "What? I mean, I'm fine" Harry answered as Zayn gave him a look "Come on Babe, what's wrong? Tell me" Zayn said as Harry bit his bottom lip.

Should he tell him about Louis?

Harry stared at his hazel's eyes and swallowed his saliva "Zayn, I uh—I saw my ex" Harry mumbled as Zayn tilted his head to the side "Who?" He asked as Harry gulped. He took a deep breath, his heart pounding on his chest "Remember my first love? The one who I told you about—"

"Ah yes. The guy who treated you like nothing, Yeah I remember him. He's name was Loki right?"

"Louis. He's name is Louis" Harry said as Zayn's eyes widened "Louis?" Zayn questioned as his mind flashback to the day he met Harry. The day he saw him with someone.

Brown hair, blue eyes, yes! That's his ex! And he's the tattoo artist. Zayn's blood suddenly boiled, his hands formed into fist. He's the reason why Harry's been acting all weird for the past months because they saw him again "Why didn't you told me sooner?" Zayn asked as Harry's heart is now beating fast "I thought it wasn't important" Harry answered as Zayn slammed his hand on the table that resulted to other people looking at them.

"Zayn?" Harry softly said as Zayn looked at him and he stood "I think I need some air" Zayn muttered as he left Harry at the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // A/N: OOOOOH Zaynie, poor Zaynie. At least Harry told him the truth. And kyaaa! Rose ring! Rose ring! Rose Ring as their wedding ring! 🥀
> 
> Anyway, spread love and not hate! 🌻
> 
> — the CAT xx


	10. chapter 8

Zayn's hurt.

Hurt because Harry kept a secret from him meeting his ex again.

Zayn wouldn't supposed to be bothered but he is, since Harry kept it a secret from him. He suddenly felt that Harry still have feelings for him and maybe that's why Harry kept it a secret.

Zayn closed his eyes and drag his cigaret in his fingers and blew a smoke. He's just outside the restaurant and his appetite just gone down the drain since Harry mentioned about his ex.

Zayn sighed as he opened his eyes and saw Harry standing in front of him looking at him. Zayn put out his cigaret by dumping it on the ground and stepping on it "Zaynie, Please talk to me" Harry said with pleading eyes as Zayn sighed.

He certainly can't resist Harry's green eyes.

He grabbed Harry by his hands and pulled him closer to him as Harry leaned his face on Zayn's shoulder "I'm sorry I didn't told you about him. I thought, he wasn't important and I don't want to think about him either" Harry said as he can feel Zayn's breathing "But we'd promised each other that we'll tell each other everything right?" Zayn asked as Harry nodded "I'm sorry. And yes, from now on, I'll tell you everything" Harry looked at Zayn as Zayn gave out a small smile "I hope he's not interrupting our wedding" Zayn responded as Harry chuckled "And I won't let that happen" Harry said as he gave Zayn a nose to nose and hugged Zayn "I love you Zayn, so much" Harry whispered as Zayn nodded and hugged him back "I love you too and I don't want to lose you" Zayn replied.

Harry looked at Zayn and he smiled, he put his hand on Zayn's cheek "I don't want to lose you too Zayn. And I promised, I'm not going anywhere. I'm your fiancé" Harry said as he gently planted his lips on Zayn's.

This man right here is all he needs.

Harry thought he'll lost Zayn after telling him about Louis but thanked God he didn't.

Zayn loves him so much.

Harry's at his office, eating chocolate bar because their lunch got cancelled due to Harry's news. Chocolate bar will help him from his starvation "Hi Harry!" Gemma peek her head from the glass door as Harry smiled "Gemma! Hey!" Gemma went inside his office and sat opposite to him "So, I wanna know what ring you've chosen" Gemma smiled as Harry propped his elbows on the glass table "It's a secret" Harry said as Gemma pouted "You aren't supposed to be here Gem. What are you doing here? Do you need something?" Harry asked as Gemma scoffed "You're the one that needs something from me" she said as Harry stared at her "What do you mean?" Harry asked "Zayn told me that you've met your ex" Gemma said as Harry's eyes widened "Why did Zayn told you?" He gasped "He's my brother in law Harry, he tells me everything" Gemma answered "The point is, he's hurt and upset Harry. He feels that meeting your ex again will ruined your wedding" Gemma explained as Harry leaned his back on his chair "No, he won't ruin anything. I love Zayn and I'll marry him" Harry answered.

Gemma looked at him "Did you and your ex talked?" Gemma asked as Harry looked at Gemma.

They've talked alright "We didn't. Just exchanged glances thats all" Harry lied. Gemma suspiciously looked at him "Did you guys talked?" She asked again as She seriously looked at Harry.

Harry's heartbeat quickened as he look at Gemma. He shrugged "A little" he mumbled as Gemma groaned "Harry! You shouldn't talk to him! He's all in the past and Zayn's your future!" Gemma frustratedly said "Its okay Gemma, I already told him to back off" Harry answered "You're not inlove with him right?" Gemma asked as Harry's eyes widened "Why are you even asking that? Of course not! I'm inlove with Zayn!" Harry defensively said as Gemma stood and crossed her arms on her chest "Yes! You better be inlove with Zayn. He's a good guy and Louis is nothing compared to Zayn. Always remember what Louis did to you in the past and what Zayn did" Gemma said before leaving Harry's office.

Harry just wishes that Louis won't crashed everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // A/N: I am soooo like Gemma! Yahahahahaha! Yes just a tip to the girls and whoever's reading this that who got cheated on and they're back, just remember: before you take them back, remember what he/she did to you. Cheating is not okay. Learn to love yourself and always remember, YOU ARE ENOUGH.
> 
> Spread love and not hate! 🌻
> 
> — the CAT xx


	11. CHAPTER 9

It was the weekend and Harry and Zayn are at Harry's condo.

Harry just baked cookies for them to enjoy while watching Netflix. They planned their Netflix and chill date weeks ago and due to their busy schedule and work, they just had the time now.

Harry sat beside Zayn at his couch as he leaned his head on Zayn's shoulder as Zayn draped his arm on Harry's shoulder and kissed his temple "I've missed doing this with you Zaynie" Harry said as Zayn turned on his telly "Me too Babe, I missed relaxing with you" Zayn answered as he tightened his arm on Harry's shoulder "What do you want to watch?" Zayn asked as Harry grabbed the remote and chose a movie "Hmm what about Krampus?" Harry asked as Zayn playfully rolled his eyes "You hate that evil goat, come on, choose something else" Zayn said as Harry thought and he smiled "Sweeny Todd!" Harry said as Zayn nodded "Nice choice, Okay" Zayn answered as Harry stood and Zayn looked at him with confusion "The cookies! Wait!" Harry said as he went to his kitchen and grabbed the cookies from the tray and put it on the glass bowl.

After that, he went back to Zayn at the couch.

Back in his arms "There we go, play it" Harry said as Zayn clicked the play. They were happily watching Sweeny Todd while chumming Harry's baked cookies when there's a knock on his door.

Harry perked his head as He looked at Zayn "Are you expecting someone?" Zayn asked, raising his brows as Harry shook his head "Of course not. It's our date night" Harry said.

He was about to stand when Zayn stopped him "I'll go get it" Zayn stood and went towards the door. When he opened the door, het meets a stranger who's smiling and he's wearing a cap and a uniform "Mr Harry Styles?" The guy asked as Zayn looked at him from top to bottom "Yes?"

"Delivery—" the stranger gave Zayn the basket of white roses "Also, please sign here" the stranger added as Zayn signed "Thank you Sir and have a good night" The guy smiled as he left.

Zayn closed the door and stared at the roses "Who is it Babe?" Harry asked as Zayn didn't answered. He saw a card from the roses. He grabbed the card and read it "I hope these Roses will make you happy. Just like how I made you happy when we were together, Love Louis" Zayn's blood boil and his jaw clenched.

Zayn crumpled the card and went to Harry "Why does Louis sent you these?!" Zayn asked bitterly as Harry's eyes widened seeing the white roses "Those are from him?" Harry gasped as Zayn glared at him "Are you two talking?!" Zayn asked angrily as Harry stood "No Love, We're not talking!"

"Then what is this?!" Zayn pushed the rose to Harry as Harry almost dropped the roses from too much force "I didn't know about these Zayn! I swear!" Harry explained as Zayn shake his head "I need to go home" Zayn said as Harry put down the roses on the floor and held Zayn's hands "Zayn! Believe me! Louis's doing this on purpose! He's breaking us apart because he still loves me!" Harry said as Zayn's eyes widened hearing those words "He still loves you?!" Zayn angrily asked "And what about you?! Do you still love him?" Zayn added as Harry's eyes are now crying.

He shake his head "You're the one I love Zayn! Not Louis!" Harry answered as Zayn brushed off his hand "I need to cool off Harreh. I can't talk right now, I might say some things that I'll regret" Zayn said as Harry keeps on crying "Zaynie, please" he pleaded but Zayn grabbed his things and left.

Leaving Harry crying alone on his cold condo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // A/N: ohgod! My heart! Poor Harry! Zayn! Could you atleast listen to him? Listen to his explanation? My heart is aching.
> 
> Drama......drama.......DRAMA!
> 
> Spread love and not hate 🌻
> 
> — the CAT xx


	12. CHAPTER 10

Zayn slammed the glass on the bar top of Niall's restaurant

"Whoa! Zayn! That's your third glass of scotch, what's wrong?" Niall asked as Zayn deeply sighed "Its Harry" Zayn responded as Niall's eyes widened "Harry? Whoa, what happened? Did you two fight?" Niall concernedly asked as Zayn groaned "He's in contact with his ex" Zayn frustratedly said as Niall patted his back as comfort "So? Its not like they're going back together right? He's marrying you Zayn" Niall said as Zayn looked at Niall "I don't know, he send him flowers Niall! With a love letter on it!" Zayn said bitterly "Wow! That's, wow!" Niall was speechless "What's Harry's reaction?" Niall asked as Zayn shrugged "He said Louis is planning on breaking us apart and Louis still loves Harry!" Zayn said as Niall stared at him "Did you ask if Harry loves him too?" Niall asked as Zayn paused.

He didn't think about Harry. His feelings were hurt and his heart was aching as he didn't have the time to listen to Harry "I didn't listen to him Ni. I might say something that I'll regret" Niall shake his head "Zayn in every relationship, communication is the key. Especially that you're getting married. Listen to Him Zayn, he'll be your husband soon" Niall said as Zayn hit a realization. Yeah, he should have atleast listen to Harry's explanation. Zayn wiped his face with his palms "You're right Ni, I should—I should talk to him"

Back at Harry's condo, Harry is lying on his couch alone and he can't stop crying.

Zayn just left him.

Harry cried and cried until he heard a knock on his door.

He immediately got up "Zayn?!" He whispered as it knocked again "Zayn!" Harry said as he went to the door and opened it. His green eyes widened "Harry" Louis showed up as Harry glared at him "Get away!" Harry shouted as he close the door but Louis blocked it by his hand "Please listen to me Harry" Louis said as he pushed the door open and invaded Harry's personal space "Harry, I'm sorry and I regret the things I did in the past. I still love you Harry and I want to be with you" Louis said as Harry shake his head "No! You can't do this Louis! I'm getting Married and I'm inlove with Zayn, my fiancé! I don't feel anything for you! And I've moved on! You should too" Harry said as Louis got jealous of Zayn.

Nobody will love Harry but only him.

Louis didn't answered as he leaned in and kissed Harry on his lips.

Harry's eyes widened as he felt Louis's lips against him. He choked and tried to pushed Louis away but he didn't budge.

"Harreh?!" Harry heard Zayn and then footsteps and in a minute, Louis got off Harry as Zayn punched him.

Harry gasped for air as he saw Louis on the floor and a very angry Zayn "Zayn! It's not what it looks like! Please let me explain! Louis barged in here and—"

"Harreh, stop" Zayn said as Harry's eyes widened and in tears "Harreh, I think—I think we need to think things first" Zayn said as Harry's heart dropped and scattered to pieces "What?!" Harry asked, like a whisper as Zayn looked at Harry with hurtful eyes "I think, I think we need a break" Zayn said again as he took off his own engagement ring and dropped it on the floor "Zayn, please no! Don't do this, I love you—" Harry pleaded as Zayn shake his head and stormed off out of Harry's condo.

Harry cried so hard, his heart ache and his everything hurts! Its even more painful than his breakup with Louis before!

"Harry, he doesn't deserve you! But I do, come back to me" Louis said as Harry looked at him and punched him "Get out! Get out! I don't need you! Zayn deserves me and you don't! Get out!" Harry shouted as Louis pleaded to stay "Harry—"

"Get out or I'll call the police" Harry said as Louis closed his mouth and forced himself to leave.

As Louis gone, Harry slumped to the floor and look at Zayn's engagement ring, tears running on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // A/N: God damn it Zayn! you didn't listen to him again! Communication is the key! Lol! Do you think there's still be a wedding?
> 
> — the CAT xx


	13. CHAPTER 11

As Zayn went to his apartment, he began to threw every thing he can see on his apartment. He's so angry and frustrated! Seeing Louis and Harry kissed, his heart just torn to pieces.

He saw red and just punched Louis. Zayn yelled as he threw all his paintings and vases from the wall. After all the throwing and tantrum, Zayn cried his heart out.

His heart is aching and he can't think straight. Zayn cried and went to his room and buried his self at his bed.

4 days passed and Zayn wasn't taking any of Harry's calls and texts.

It's agony and a torture.

Harry frustratedly sighed as he leaned his head on his glass table "What to do?! What to do?" Harry whispered as he perked his head and stood from his chair. He exited his office and drove his car. He needs Zayn right now. As Harry parked his car, he hopped out and went inside Zayn's office "Sir Harry!" Kendall was shock seeing Harry "I need to see Zayn" Harry said as Kendall frowned "He's not In sir Harry. He hasn't been here for a week now" Kendall said as Harry's eyes are tearing up again.

—•••—

Gemma pulled Harry's duvet covers as she saw Harry moping in his room "Get up Harry! You won't get back Zayn if you're just moping around" Gemma said as Harry cried harder.

Harry went to Zayn's apartment but he wasn't there. His apartment is trashed and his clothes are all gone. He doesn't know where he went.

"I lost him Gemma. I can't find him" Harry sniffed as Gemma sighed and went to him "Harry, maybe you're not looking enough. We need to search for him" Gemma said "You're getting married in 2 weeks Harry. The preparations are complete, we already sent out the invites and this happened" Gemma sighed "You better tell him everything that has happened between you and Louis" Gemma added "He won't even listen to me Gem! He call off the wedding!" Harry cried some more as Gemma shake her head "That bastard Louis, I'm gonna kill him" Gemma whispered as Harry stared at his sister "Did you asked Niall if he knows where he is?" Gemma asked as Harry nodded "Niall is as shocked as me that Zayn left" Harry said as he sat on his bed

"I don't wanna lose him Gemma, I love him so much" Harry cried as Gemma sat beside him and leaned his head on her shoulder "We'll find him, I won't let your wedding ruined" Gemma said as Harry cried some more.

After crying and moping around, Harry went back to Zayn's apartment.

He wanted to be there.

To reminisce their happy memories. He can't believe this happened to him. To them.

They were so happy for the past months before their wedding but Louis ruined it all. As Harry roamed Zayn's apartment, he sadly smiled as he remembered their memories together.

Their cuddles, kisses, their making love moments and everything else. He can't still believe that in one snap, everything is gone. Harry went to Zayn's room and looked at the bed, he missed him so much. Harry lied down on his bed and started to cry his heart out.

Not until he heard a dial up phone ring. He went to the living room and saw the phone beeping and then Zayn's voice came booming from the phone "This is Zen, you're now listening to voicemail. Either I'm at work, at Harry's or at home. Please leave a message" the phone beeped as Harry's eyes widened "At home! He went back home!" Why Harry didn't think about that?!

Harry dashed out of Zayn's apartment and went back to his condo to pack his things.

He's going to see Zayn back at Bradford!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // A/N: Oooooh Zayn went back to Bradford! Don't forget to give comment and vote! Thank you guys! You're all lovelies!
> 
> Spread love and not hate! 🌻
> 
> — the CAT xx


	14. CHAPTER 12

Zayn tiredly sat on his old bed. It's good to be back here. Away from all the drama at New York. After what happened, he wanted to get away.

Get away from the pain.

Remembering Harry, Zayn's eyes started to tear. They were about to get married. To have their happily ever after but in one step of wrong foot, everything crumbled.

Why?

Zayn groaned as he wiped the tears off his face "Zayn?" Zayn whipped his head looking at his door when he saw his Mum. He sadly smiled as his Mum went towards him and gave him a hug "Oh honey. I'm sorry for what happened" Trisha said as Zayn smiled and hugged her tight.

After that, Trisha sat beside him "Please talk to me Zayn. You've been here for a week now and all you did was staying silent" Trisha said as Zayn stared at her eyes and sniffed "I think the wedding's off Mum" Zayn said as Trisha gasped "What happened back at New York?" Zayn cried even harder now as he remembered everything.

Trisha side hug him "Harreh—He.......I saw him kissing his ex" Zayn said as Trisha ran his hands up an down Zayn's arm, comforting him "I left him Mum. I left him" Zayn added as Trisha sighed "Did you ask Harry about what happened before you saw them kissing?" She asked as Zayn looked at her eyes "No, I just left him there" Zayn answered "Zayn deary, As far as I know Harry, he loves you. He's not a person who cheats. I see the way he looks at you every time you're here for the holidays" Trisha smiled and she cupped Zayn's cheeks "Communication is the key Zayn. You need to listen to him and his explanation. And after that, that's where you decide. You can't just leave him without him explaining" Trisha said as she wiped Zayn's tears from his cheeks

"Talk to him okay?" Trisha smiled as Zayn nodded.

—•••—

Harry's now in Bradford and is traveling to Zayn's house. He just hopes he's there and he'll talk to Harry. Harry fetched Zayn's engagement ring and looked at it.

He can't lose Zayn.

He loves him so much that seeing him leave, its like he's whole world crumbled.

Harry's eyes are tearing up again as he blinked it away. He pocketed the ring and composed himself.

He'll get Zayn back.

The cab halted as Harry paid the driver and gave his thanks. Then he hopped out. He looked at the cozy home of the Maliks.

He smiled as he remembered all their sweet memories together with his family. Harry took a deep breath as he exhaled. Harry walked the pathway towards the house and when he's at the porch "You can do this" He mumbled as he pressed the doorbell.

He waited until he saw Safaa, Zayn's younger sister. She smiled, her eyes twinkling seeing Harry. She opened the door "Harry! You're here!" She squealed as she gave him a hug "Nice seeing you too Saffy" Harry said as Safaa let go "Who's there Honey?" Harry heard Trisha's voice and when she appeared from the kitchen, she smiled at Harry "Harry" Trisha gave him a tight hug as Harry hugged back and let go "Nice of you to come and see Zayn" she said as Harry's heart pounded, she knows!

Of course she knows, she's his mum after all. Duh Harry!

"He's upstairs, on his room. He's packing" Trisha said as Harry thanked her. Harry's so thankful that Trisha is a very understanding Mum.

When he was about to climbed the stairs, Safaa stopped her "Harry! Mum already gave me the dress that I'll be wearing on your wedding! Wanna see?" She cheerily said as Harry's heart sunk, he doesn't know if there's still gonna be a wedding "Safaa, let Harry see Zayn okay? We'll show him later" Trisha said as Harry smiled "I'll be back" Harry said as he continued to climbed upstairs.

And when he reached Zayn's room, he slowly opened the door and went inside. And there, he saw the love of his life that he'd missed so much, packing and putting everything on his bag. He doesn't seem to feel Harry's presence because he didn't even take a one look at his door "Zayn?" Harry called as Zayn stopped and turned around and seeing Harry, his hazel eyes widened.

He dropped his clothes and stared at Harry "Where are you going this time?" Harry asked as Zayn stood there, speechless. Harry came for him. Harry followed him to Bradford.

Zayn's heart is aching but yet, its skipping it beat at the same time "Harreh, what are you doing here?" Zayn asked "I came to talk to you Zayn. I've been looking for you everywhere. Why did leave me without telling huh?" Harry's now all angry about him leaving that Zayn wanted to hug and comfort him "I didn't do anything wrong!" Harry added as his eyes are close to crying again.

Zayn wanted to speak back but he remembered what his Mum said that he should listen to him "Harreh, I want you to explain to me what happened between you and Louis" Zayn started "I told you he was the one—"

"Just tell me. Okay? I'll listen" Zayn barged in as Harry stared at him and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // A/N: Soooooo damn sweet! And guys! Communication is indeed the key to every relationship. Hearing each other out first before deciding.
> 
> Anyway, spread love and not hate! 💖🌻
> 
> — the CAT xx


	15. CHAPTER 13

Harry told Zayn everything.

From their meeting at the tattoo parlor and from the night they saw them kissed.

Zayn's heart wanted to explode with hate. Louis's a douchebag!

Pushing himself to Harry even though he knows that Harry doesn't love him anymore and that he's getting married.

"I don't love him Zayn, you're the one that I love" Harry said as he shifted his body to look at Zayn.

Both of them are sitting at the edge of Zayn's bed.

Harry take hold of Zayn's hand and kissed his knuckles "I love you so much that I can't live without you" Harry said as Zayn looked at his green eyes "Nobody dies with a broken heart Harreh" Zayn responded as Harry's chest tightened "So you don't love me anymore?" Harry wanted to cry again.

Zayn gave him a small smile as he scooted nearer to Harry and he put his hands on Harry's cheeks as he slowly leaned in and captured Harry's lips.

Kissing it softly and sweetly. Harry's hand settled on Zayn's waist as he kissed him back. He'd missed his lips.

After that, they parted and Zayn smiled "I love you Harreh and I'm sorry if I didn't listen to you. I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have listen to you more" Zayn said as Harry smiled and tears in his eyes, he's so happy that Zayn still loves him.

Harry leaned his forehead on Zayn's "I love you so much Zaynie" Harry whispered.

Harry fetched Zayn's engagement ring from his pocket and look at Zayn.

He smiled as he got up from the bed and kneeled in one knee in front of Zayn "Zayn Malik, I have love you for 3 years now and I want you to be mine til the end of time. Will you marry me?" Harry said as Zayn's eyes slowly gave out tears and he chuckled "I already proposed to you silly" Zayn responded as Harry grinned "I want us to have a mutual understanding before we'll really get married" Harry answered "So what's it gonna be? Do you still want to make me Harry Styles—Malik?" Harry asked again as Zayn's heart just got fix right at his old bedroom.

Zayn nodded and smiled widely "Yes Harry! Yes!" Harry teared up too as he put Zayn's ring on his left ring finger.

They both stood and hugged each other "I love you so much Zayn! Nothing in this world can change that!" Harry whispered as Zayn kissed his neck "I love you too Harreh. My Harry"

And Zayn and Harry finally got their happily ever after back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // A/N: Short chapter! But yey! They're back again! I guess there's gonna be a wedding after all. Zarry forever!
> 
> PS. I really inserted Omar's saying from Netflix Elite series 'Nobody dies with a broken heart' whoaa you should guys watch this series! They've a gay couple, Omar and Ander (#OMANDER)
> 
> Omar looks like Zayn lol! But of course, Zayn's more beautiful. Anyway, thank you for the reads!
> 
> Spread love and not hate 🌻


	16. CHAPTER 14

After proposing again, Harry and Zayn went back to New York with happy hearts.

Gemma met them at the airport because she can't wait till they're at the city because she's so worried. Harry told her everything that the wedding's still on and Gemma can't be happier.

"Thank God that you both made up! I'm excited! You'll be getting married in 8 days!" Gemma squealed "Quiet down! People are looking!" Harry whispery hissed.

The Styles' are at Starbucks having their coffee. Zayn is back at his office and is catching up with his deadlines.

"Yeah, I'm just happy that Zayn gave us a second chance" Harry said as he sipped his coffee "Yes because Zayn's a good guy! And you are too. You two deserved happiness" Gemma answered "Thank you for all the help Gemma. Not just from the wedding but also for us too" Harry smiled as Gemma grinned "I'll do anything for you Harry. You're my brother" She answered.

Harry then thought of Louis.

He tried to sabotage his relationship with Zayn but he didn't succeed. And for sure, he'll try to sabotage his wedding. He must stop now. Harry fetched his phone and dialed the number of his shop and on the third ring "Green eyes tattoo, how may I help you?" A happy lady answered "Yes, I would like to speak to Louis?" Harry said and when Gemma heard his name, her eyes widened and she almost spilled her coffee "What are you doing?!" Gemma hissed as Harry stopped her from talking "Hold on one sec, Mister—?"

"Harry. Harry Styles"

"Okay, I'll call him. Stay on the line Sir Styles" the lady said as Harry heard a rustling sound and in a minute "Hello? Harry?" Louis' voice is heard "Louis, we need to talk. Meet me here at Starbuck at E 14th St. I'll see you about an hour" And with that, Harry hang up.

He deeply sighed "Okay why do you want to talk to him?" Gemma asked as Harry smiled at her "I want to tell him that he should stop" Harry simply answered.

Gemma and Harry waited for Louis to arrived and an hour later, Louis went inside Starbucks, his hoodie up on his head.

As Louis saw Harry, he smiled and went to him "Hi" Louis greeted as Harry looked at him and offered him the seat opposite to him. Louis sat "I bet you already know my Sister, Gemma" Harry introduced as Gemma gave him a scowling look "He—Hey Gemma" Louis stuttered as He face Harry "Should we talk alone?" Louis asked as Gemma stood "That's a better Idea Harry, you two should be alone. I'll be at the boutique next to here" Gemma said as Harry smiled at her "And if you're gonna do something funny again, I'll make sure that you won't see daylight" Gemma spat at Louis as Harry looked at them with confusion.

Gemma looked at Harry again with a smile on her face "I'll see you later Harry" she said and left.

Harry looked at Louis "What was that about?" Harry asked as Louis sighed and took off his hoodie. Harry gasped seeng Louis has a black eye on his right eye "Gemma did it. She came to me few days ago saying that I ruined everything. And then she punched me" Louis explained as Harry chuckled "Wow, I have an amazing Sister" Harry said "Amazing as you" Louis said as Harry's smile faded "Listen Louis, I called you here because I wanted to say, stop chasing me—" Harry started "Stop whatever you're doing because I won't go with you. Whatever you do, I won't get back to you. I have Zayn and I love him so much. You're just tiring yourself on still pining on me. I have already moved on and I already forgave you from the things you've done to me in the past" Harry gave out a small smile as Louis sat in silence 

"You have to let me go Louis. There's nothing else you can do. You need to move on too" Harry added as Louis took a deep breath and gave out a small smile "I'm sorry for everything Harry. For ruining your relationship. I was just still hang up with regret that I did all those things to you" Louis sighed "Regret that I treated you like trash that I should've treated you right. Regret that I took your love for granted and regret that I lost someone who's kind hearted and gave me genuine love" Louis said as Harry smiled "You deserve Zayn. He treats you like you're his everything" Louis finally said "Thank you Louis" He said as Louis nodded and stood "Thank you for giving me another chance to talk to you Harry. And I guess, I'll see you around" Louis said as he smiled and Harry stood and smiled back "Sure"

"And congrats on your engagement" Louis added as Harry gave out a toothy smile with his dimples out.

Everything's in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // A/N: and All Louis needs is closure. Well, yeah regret is the most shitty feeling ever. Sooooo to those who are in a relationship, take good care of them. Don't take them for granted.
> 
> I think one or two chapter left before the Epilogue.


	17. CHAPTER 15

"This is it Harry! Yieeee I'm so excited!"

Gemma said as she looked at Harry who's now wearing his bright pink tux. Zayn and him decided that they'll match their tux only, Zayn's tux is in pastel and Harry's in bright pink.

Harry's excited to see if what Zayn looks like on their wedding day.

Harry took a deep breath and smiled at Gemma "How do I look?" Harry asked as Gemma smiled, she was about to open her mouth to answer but "You look handsome!" both Harry and Gemma spun around and saw their Mum "Mum!" Gemma said as Harry smiled as they hug "This is it Harry, the day we've all been waiting for" Anne said as he started to cry.

Harry gently pushed her so that he can see her face "Oh Mum. Don't cry now" Harry said as Anne nodded "You look so good" Anne chuckled as Harry gave his Mum a kiss on her cheek "I love you Mum" Harry whispered as Anne gave out a big smile "Okay, it's time!" Anne said as Gemma squealed.

Zayn's all nervous.

This is it!

The day that Harry will be his and He's a little shaky "Zayn, relax" Niall said as he patted his shoulder "I am. Relaxed" Zayn muttered as Niall smiled "Knees are shaking, palms are sweating. That doesn't looked relax to me" Niall smirked as Zayn glared at him "I'm fine Ni" Zayn answered as Niall shrugged "You'll be fine. Trust me" Niall smiled as Zayn nodded.

Zayn looked at the people.

They're all smiles and happy faces.

Zayn's heart is so happy that all these people accepted him and Harry's relationship. They accepted their love that they have to one another.

Zayn smiled as the music began to play as the people started to stand "This is it" Zayn mumbled as he gave out his wide smile.

The entourage began to walk the aisle. Zayn's heart is beating fast and his insides are all giddy when he finally saw Harry with Anne on his side. Zayn's eyes started to water as he saw Harry wearing a brighter pink tux and a bright smile on his face.

Finally! They're here.

As They reached the end of the aisle, Anne kissed Zayn's cheek "Take care of him Zayn" Anne said as Zayn nodded. Zayn then took Harry's hand as he pulled him closer to him "Hi" Zayn whispered as Harry smiled "My Love" Harry said back as both of them went at the altar.

—•••—

"And by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Husband" the priest said "You may now kiss your husband" He added as the crowd awed.

Zayn and Harry looked at each other and smiled. Zayn held his hand and leaned in as Harry did the same as their lips touched.

The people applauded and cheered "Congratulations!" After they kissed, Zayn and Harry look at the people and showed them their Silver rose ring as the photographer took a photo of them.

"Omg! Harry! Zayn!" Gemma squealed as she hug both of them with tears in her eyes "Congratulations! Ohmygod! I now have two brothers!" She giggled and let go "Take care of each other okay?" Gemma said as Zayn looked at Harry "Of course" he said while looking at Harry with full of love.

Congratulations to Mr Zayn and Harry Styles—Malik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // A/N: Didn't make wedding vows, I suck at it. Lol! But kyaaaaa Zarry's now married! In their pink tux with their families and is that right? What the priest said? 'I NOW PRONOUNCED YOU HUSBAND AND HUSBAND'? I really don't know if its right but whatever, its a fanfiction. Lol.


	18. CHAPTER 16

"Okay, ready?" Zayn asked Harry as he giggled and nodded his head.

Their wedding celebration was just finished and Zayn gave Harry his gift for both of them. Zayn took off the cloth that's covering Harry's eyes and when Harry opened his eyes, he gasped and looked at Zayn "You got us a house?!" Harry said, tearing up and Zayn nodded.

Harry hugged Zayn "Thank you" Harry whispered as he let go and look at the house again. It's located at a serene neighborhood in Brooklyn, a little mansion that has three large beds and three baths with a large outdoor space and a large family room.

Harry can't believe it! He's starting a family at this beautiful house.

Harry and Zayn went towards the red door as Zayn fetched the key on his pockets and gave it to Harry "Congratulations to us" Zayn smiled as Harry kissed him on his lips as he grabbed the key and opened the door. The inside is as beautiful as the outside. Harry roamed his eyes as he can see a cozy living room, a kitchen complete with stainless steel kitchen appliances and just straight ahead, he can see the stairs.

Harry and Zayn went upstairs and in the large hallway, Harry can see their photos hanged on the walls "You already hanged our photos together" Harry said as Zayn put his hand on Harry's waist and smiled "Of course, these are our memories" Zayn said "The two rooms are still empty" Zayn said, pointing at the doors that's facing each other. Harry then saw a black door just straight ahead "What about that one?" Harry pointed at the black door as Zayn grinned "Open it" Zayn said as Harry gave him a suspicious look "Okay?" Harry chuckled as he opened the door and he's eyes widened seeing rose petals on the floor and when he followed the petals, there are more on the bed saying "I 🖤 U" Harry smiled and spun around to Zayn "I love you Harry Styles—Malik" Zayn said as Harry pulled him against him and kissed him passionately on his lips. Harry licked Zayn's upper lip, seeking for entrance as Zayn opened up and tasted Harry's tongue.

Zayn then put his hands on Harry's waist, and backing them on the bed. He slowly pushed Harry against the bed making the petals fall off. Zayn broke their kiss as he took off his Pastel colored tux and dropped it on the floor as Harry's doing the same.

Zayn then unbutton his white polo, as Harry's mirroring him, taking off their clothes. After their tops are off, Zayn leaned down as he slowly kissed Harry on his lips "Make love to me Zayn" Harry whispered as Zayn smiled and kissed him again.

They both take off every piece of their clothing and lied naked on the bed. Zayn kissed Harry's neck, licking and sucking as he leave his mark. Then Zayn's kissed left his neck as he moved down on his collarbone, his chest and unto his stomach. Then Zayn looked up to Harry, eyes filled with Lust. Zayn then took Harry's member by his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Harry grabbed Zayn's hair, feeling the pleasure and ecstasy "Ugh Zayn......." Harry moaned as Zayn can feel Harry's member throb. Zayn stopped with a pop as he grabbed condoms and lube. Zayn put the condom on his now hard dick as coated Lube into it.

"Ready?" Zayn asked as Harry nodded "Okay, I'll go slow" Zayn said as he gently pushed inside Harry. Harry gasped as Zayn keeps on inserting until its all in. He lied on top of Harry as he began to move. Harry winced from the pain as he wrapped his arms on Zayn's shoulder "Move......Zayn! Move!" Harry said as Zayn obliged.

He pushed in and out as Harry suck in his breath as he can feel Zayn inside him "Sorry Harreh. I think I can't be gentle" Zayn whispered as He suddenly felt Zayn's fast motion. Harry's fingers are now digging dip at Zayn's back as his knees are now straddling Zayn's hips.

He feel the pain and pleasure mixing together.

Harry's lips parted as Zayn keeps on pounding on him. Zayn held Harry's dick as he ran his hands up and down "Babe.....I'm cumming!" Harry said as Zayn nodded, beads of sweat from forming on his forehead "Together now okay?" Zayn said back as Harry nodded as Zayn moved even faster as Harry moaned his name over and over again until they both spurted their seeds.

Zayn relaxed on top of Harry as Harry smiled "You're always the best, Zayn" Harry tiredly said Zayn slowly removed himself from Harry and threw the condom at the bin beside their bed and went back beside Harry. Zayn kissed Harry's temple and smiled "I love you, my beautiful Husband" Zayn whispered as Harry can't help but feel giddy inside his stomach.

Zayn is his happy ever after "I love you too my gorgeous Husband"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // A/N: Ohgod! I got a lot of feels writing this. My imaginations gone wild! Its soooo romantic to think that they're now married and for their honeymoon, they made love. Ugh my poor heart!
> 
> Epilogue next!


	19. EPILOGUE

"Zayn? Where are you?!" Harry screamed as Zayn jolted up on their living room sofa.

Harry was about to went towards their door to look for Zayn when he saw Him, going back to sleep at their sofa "Don't your dare close those eyes Zayn" Harry warned as Zayn groaned and stood "I need sleep!" Zayn said "Well I do too! It's your time to watch over Veronica!" Harry said as Zayn tiredly approached Harry and leaned his head in his chest.

Harry and Zayn decided to adopt a child and of course, with the help of Bella. She knows a lot of people. Bella helped them find an orphanage and a kid to adopt. They took time to choose the right child for them and when they saw a beautiful curly haired hazel eyed baby, they both knew that she's the perfect baby for them.

"Ugh So tired babe. I didn't know having a child is this tiring" Zayn mumbled as Harry chuckled "You were the one who wanted a child right?" Harry said as Zayn pushed himself away from Harry and looked at him "But you agreed to it" Zayn said back as Harry rolled his eyes "Of course! We're married for a year now and what's missing is a child" Harry answered "You said you wanted a complete family and now you're complaining now that we have Veronica?" Harry added.

Harry looked at Zayn and he's not answering.

Harry scoffed "You're always like this huh? Always quiet when—" Harry stopped his sentences when Zayn kissed him on his lips.

Zayn then looked at him with a small smile "I wasn't complaining Babe. I was just saying" Zayn said as Harry relaxed "I won't ever complain okay? You're the best thing that happened to me. And I feel complete now that we have Veronica" Zayn said as Harry gave out a smile "I love you Harreh" Zayn said as He gently kissed Harry's lips again.

Until they heard Veronica's cry upstairs "Your turn" Harry said as Zayn smiled and sighed "I got her" Zayn walk past Harry and was about to climbed the stairs when Harry called Zayn "Zaynie?" Harry called As Zayn stopped his tracks as he looked at Harry "I love you too, very much" Harry grinned as Zayn chuckled and nodded as continued to climbed the stairs.

Harry then sighed contentedly.

He looked at his silver rose ring and smiled, this is his future and his happily ever after and no one can ever ruin it because Harry and Zayn's love is stronger than the obstacles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // A/N: it's done! It's finished! I can't help but insert Veronica Malik in this story. Aww, I enjoyed writing this au! So guys! What do you guys think? Is it boring? Too clichéd? Or too sappy? lol! Tell me what you guys think okay? I mean for me, it was a load of fluff.
> 
> Anyway, Spread love and not hate! 🌻
> 
> — the CAT xx


End file.
